Users conduct messaging conversations, e.g., chat, instant message, etc. using messaging services. Messaging conversations may be conducted using any user device, e.g., a computer, a mobile device, a wearable device, etc. As users conduct more conversations and perform more tasks using messaging applications, automated assistance with messaging conversations or tasks (e.g., via a bot or other automated assistant application) may be useful to improve efficiency. While automation may help make messaging communications more efficient for users, there may be a need to manage permissions relating to when and how a messaging bot accesses user information and what user information the messaging bot is permitted to access.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.